The Undying Heart of Rachel Berry
by rachelandquinnforever
Summary: Glee fanfic FABERRY! QuinnXRachel. Rachel Berry is your average teenage girl except she has the voice of an angel well according to one Quinn Fabray, but shhh nobodys supposed to know that. Rachel's an out and proud lesbian while Quinn is in the closet (cliche I know.) Will Rachel get her girl or will fate keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own glee or any of its characters

A/N: This story is also featured on my wattpad: savannahh324. Like and comment so I know to continue writing.

Lucy Quinn Fabray is a goddess, I've never understood how one person could be so perfect but then again only one person I've ever seen have I considered perfect. Her blonde hair and hazel eyes never fail to take away my breath and don't even get me started on her smile. The first time I saw her I knew I was going to fall in love with her and here I am hopelessly in love with one Quinn Fabray.

Freshman orientation

I look around at all the new faces and smile brightly, this is going to be amazing I can just feel it. My eyes gaze over all the people and my eyes latch onto a beautiful blonde talking animatedly with a dark haired latina, she laughs and my breath catches Jesus Christ who is she.

Present day

I wake up and do my daily regimen, waking up at 6, going on the elliptical, showering, and doing everything else. I run down stairs say hello to my dad and daddy, yes I have two dads and quickly go to school ready for whatever the day holds. I walk into my school, William McKinley high school and I feel like its going to be a great day. I walk to my locker slowly making sure to keep my head low and not look at anybody. I reach my locker looking up and SPLASH! the cold drink stings as it quickly begins drying on my skin and there is a burning sensation in my eyes, I quickly run to the bathroom but before I make it there, I collide with someone and I quickly get up apologizing squinting to see who it was and when I do I gasp.


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

I do not own glee or any of its characters. Again this story is on my wattpad so like and comment and let me know if you enjoy it, my wattpad is savannahh324, feel free to suggest anything.

I look up to see one Santana Lopez on the ground glaring at me. "Watch where you're fucking going hobbit or I'm going to go all Lima heights on your ass." I look down apologetically and put my hand out to help her up, Santana looks at me and scoffs standing up. As soon as she gets up she looks at me with a look that could kill, but all I can see is the beautiful blonde cheerio walking down the hallway and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Santana, RuPaul what are you doing talking to her?" Rachel bites her lip nervously and crosses her arms looking away from the head cheerio. "Manhands I asked you a question, what are you doing talking to Santana?" Quinn growls out in frustration.

"I-I I wasn't, it was an accident Q-Q I mean ." Rachel looks up for the first time making eye contact with Quinn and her breath catches in her throat, she's never been this close to her before and she can see every perfect piece of her. Quinn scoffs and looks at Santana pointedly they both walk away and Quinn shoulder checks Rachel. She sighs softly forever a loser I guess.

Later that evening

I finally finished my wretched amounts of homework and now I can post my new MySpace video, you see I try to post a new video everyday, so my schedule is very tight, but I would change that for Quinn Fabray, I don't know how to explain it she just is so beautiful and I wish she saw me for the star I am, not some pathetic little girl. With my video uploaded, I wait for the inevitable comments from the popular crowd. One comment in particular stings, the comment is from Quinn and it says,"if I were your parents, I'd sell you back." I close my eyes and take in a shallow shakey breath fighting the oncoming tears, I just don't know how one person could be so cruel.

The next day

I feel giddy, I heard the club has been taken over by and I'm excited because I love to sing and I'm a star I just know it. I go to the sign-up sheet and see only one name Kurt Hummel, I quickly write down Rachel Berry in my perfect hand writing and place a star next to my name It's a metaphor and metaphors are important. I try out with "on my own" from the broadway show Les Miserables. Of course I was accepted into glee club and when I walk into the choir room, I see a man with brown hair and pale skin, an asian girl dressed gothicly, a boy in a wheelchair, and a black girl who seemed very confident, honestly I felt at home with all the misfits. See I've always been a misfit ever since I was born, I have two dads and people sometimes think it's weird, but honestly I wouldn't be who I am without them so I'm proud even if I don't know which one is my real father. When comes into the choir room he has us perform "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" and to be honest we sucked, I voiced my opinion and said we would get there, I sighed not fully believing him. The next time I come to glee club, there is a big tall boy there with a cute half grin on his face,"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson star quarterback and you're Rachel Berry, right?" He asks his voice filling the room, I nod simply and he smiles putting his hand out. I politely shake his hand and sit down, when walks in he informs us that his wife is pregnant and he's leaving to become an accountant, we all drop our jaws shocked because he seemed so into the club, how could he abandon us like this, he waved goodbye sadly and left. Automatically I kicked into overdrive, taking charge was always sort of my thing anyway, I tell them that we need to get this together if we hope to win. They all agree and the bell rings.

A few days later

I walk into school and I feel everyone watching me closely as I walk down the hallway, I look down feeling uncomfortable and when I finally reach my locker I look up and BAM! I feel a sudden cold stinging sensation and I shake uncontrollably, I run to the bathroom to get cleaned up, but soon as I walk in I see Quinn Fabray standing there in all her glory. "H-hi." I stutter out feeling even more humiliated because of this god awful slushee, she looks at me and raises her eyebrow, then turns away going back to her make-up. Quickly I clean up and leave the bathroom feeling utterly embarrassed, when I walk into glee club I feel so depressed because of this ridiculous slushee, but as soon as everyone walks into the room I feel better. We race to the auditorium and we sing "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. It feels so exhilarating to know that even if we just met we could become the best of friends.

We hear clapping and Mr.S chue stands up and says, "that was good, we need great to win sectionals." We all jump and scream in excitement at the new found journey we were about to partake in.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own glee or any of its characters.

Quinn P. O.V

Now as you all know I am the most popular girl in school, but all of that would change in a heart beat if anybody found out about my little secret. See everybody assumes that I play for the straight team although I've never had a boyfriend, I actually play for team gay or lesbian or whatever you want to call it. I'm the celibacy club president and head cheerio, but really I only act like a prude because I don't want anyone assuming I'm easy and I wouldn't let anyone near me except one person. Rachel Barbra Berry I don't know how or why, but I'm completely infatuated with that little troll hence why I pick on her, but she would never guess that. When I saw her talking to Santana the other day it just made my blood boil, I mean how could she be talking to her she's a bitch. The best part about liking Berry is I know that she's into girls, but probably not into me. I really should be nicer to her, but Sue would end me for "taking pity" on a loser. If I didn't care so much about my reputation I would go up to Berry plant one on her and say,"I really like you and want to be your girlfriend, will you be my girlfriend?" It's just not that simple since this whole town is full of a bunch of homophobic assholes including my parents. It's time to go to that awful celibacy club and when I walk in I see Rachel standing there looking very annoyed and frustrated. "Man hands what are you doing in here?" Rachel looks at me and looks down again fumbling with her hands. I walk over to her and put my hand under her chin gently making her look me in the eye, "Berry, what are you doing here?" I ask in a softer tone she just seems so scared. She looks at me and then glances at my hand, which I slowly remove when our eyes meet I see she's on the verge of tears.

"Q-Q Quinn I would like to join the celibacy club." Rachel stammers looking adorable flinching so much. I look in her eyes trying to see anything in those doe eyes, why would she want to join this stupid club, all I see in her eyes is fear and something else that I can't be completely sure I saw.

"Well according to the rules we have to let anyone in, so you're in Rachel." She looks at me in awe as if I said something life changing, I quirk my eyebrow at her and she just looks away blushing ever so slightly. "The Celibacy Club is now in session, according to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week- Rachel What's-her-name." I say in a disinterested tone, but really I feel bad for saying that. The club goes by relatively smooth except for that imbecile Finn popping our balloon and using the excuse that it was his zipper, truly despicable. Now it's time for some ridiculous assembly and the glee club is performing at least I'll be able to watch Rachel, I mean keep tabs on the loser. Figgins and the guy with the really curly hair I thinks name is Schuester give long boring speeches and finally the glee club comes on and sings "Push It" and they are dancing very provocatively. I will admit I could feel myself getting wet watching Rachel but she's grinding against that oaf Finn, that should be me. I grumble a little too loudly and coach Sylvester looks at me and I place a look of disgust on my face, I have to stop this immediately. I find Brittany and Santana and tell them that we need to join glee club to keep tabs for coach Sue. They of course blindly follow my lead and we talk to the curly haired guy expressing our desire to join. We sing "I say a little prayer" and the entire time I'm staring at Rachel, but I guess Finn thinks I'm singing to him because he smiles shyly. When we finish Schue lets us in and dismisses us all.

As I walk out of the choir room to go to my locker I feel a rather large hand grip my wrist softly, I turn around and see Finn standing there. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back to be polite and take my arm back. "Hey Quinn I was wondering if you would want to go bowling or something Saturday?" I look at him fear welling up inside, I don't know what to do. He looks at me expectantly and I give him a once over trying to buy myself some time.

"Finn, look I'm sure you're really..." I was cut off by his hand digging into my wrist, I cry out in pain and close my eyes why me?

"You and I are going out, got it?" He whispers in my ear in a menacing tone. I was about to nod my head when I feel his grip loosen and I look over to see Rachel Berry in his face looking rather pissed off.

Rachel P.O.V

I walk down the hallway after glee, prepared to go home when I see the worst sight imaginable, Finn is gripping Quinn's wrist and talking to her. Of course the most beautiful girl in school would want the quarterback and not someone who would drag down her pristine reputation, how could I be so stupid to think I had a chance. That's when I realize Quinn's facial expression for the first time, she seems to be in pain. I run over to the two of them ignoring all the rules as my heart pounds and my blood boils at the girl I love being manhandled. I walk up and look at Finn a look that could kill on my face, he looks at me with menace in his eyes and I lunge at him knocking him down, I start punching him in the face my rage consuming me. "Don't ever fucking touch her again or I'll rip your dick off and make you eat it." I say my voice even scaring me, he gulps and nods I kick him in the ribs and walk over to Quinn. I see the astonished look on her face and lightly grab her hand. "Are you alright Quinn?" I ask pure concern in my tone, she looks at me with tears in her eyes and she nods softly smiling. I look down at our hands and pull mine away fervently apologizing, she giggles slightly and I look at her and smile sheepishly. I walk down the hall and think damn it's been a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own glee or any of its characters

Rachel P.O.V

I wake up the next morning after one of the best days of my life feeling like I made a huge mistake. I wonder if I should bother getting up or just stay in bed, my dads are out like usual and I don't even think they care about me, my mom just sort of laid me down on their shoulders. Now I know that I sound resentful, but I really don't mind that they aren't ever here and when they are they don't bother me, we live together but our lives don't intermingle. I just lay in bed and close my eyes, but I told my fellow glee club member Kurt to pick up my work from my teachers and he says that he'll do it and give it to me later. It was a very long and boring day, but eventually Kurt showed up and I realized that he was dealing with a lot.

Kurt P.O.V

I walk into McKinley high school like every other day for the last two years, but today Rachel asked me to get her homework for her which I politely agreed to get because I'm not only a self-serving dick and she's brave she's out and proud as a lesbian. You see I'm a very flamboyant homosexual, but I'm not out of the closet yet although everybody should be able to tell I wear designer clothes and I've never had a girlfriend. I'm very fashion forward and I get made fun of for it, but I don't have a problem with it people are just ignorant assholes anyway. As I walk down the hall to my locker, my best friend, Mercedes Jones ends up walking with me and going on and on about who knows what, I was kind of distracted by Finn Hudson the quarterback, he's simply hot and by that I mean he's really simple and hot, but nobody needs to know what I really think about him. Most of the day went by smoothly, well I should say up until lunch when Quinn Fabray the big HBIC came into the cafeteria looking pissed as fuck and she's scoping out the glee table, she gets up from the popular table and walks towards all of us glee kids. "Hello , what did we oh so lucky losers do to deserve this lovely visit from the queen bee." I ask sarcasm dripping from my tongue, Quinn is part of the glee club so we see her in glee and treat her like a regular person, but our school is all based on status and I think we all just appreciate her joining us in glee.

"Hummel, I don't have time for you to be sarcastic. Have any of you seen Berry?" Quinn asks in a genuinely concerned tone. We all look at her confused and Artie, Tina, and Mercedes shake their heads profusely.

Quinns gaze lands on me and I gulp nervously even though I haven't seen Rachel at all today. "N-n no I haven't seen her Quinn." Her eyes narrow pointedly and I feel myself gulp. She places her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "All I know is she asked me to get her work for her and I'm dropping it off later, wait why are you even asking about Rachel?" I finally ask and she looks away muttering under her breath, "hmm what was that Quinn, I couldnt hear you." She grips my shoulder tightly tugging on my arm, I look at her and her look says if you don't follow me I'll kill you. I follow closely behind her until we walk out of the cafeteria and into an empty room. Quinn starts pacing the room and I quickly grow impatient, "Well I'm waiting." I state in a disinterested tone.

Quinn glares at me and I just look back at her, walking towards the door. "I just wanted to know where she is." Quinn states in the softest tone I've ever heard come from her. I look in her eyes and the shield she normally has up seems to have dissolved completely. "Yesterday she did something and now she's not here, I'm just concerned about her safety alright?" She asks an edge to her voice, sharp like a knife. I nod and she seems to calm considerably. I leave the room before she can say anything because the bell just rang and I can't afford to be late again. I briskly walk to class and once school and glee club were over I head to the car wash because I promised I would needless to say by the end of it I left very unhappy and had to drop my car off at the shop to be repaired.

Rachel P.O.V

It was around one in the afternoon and I started to get rather horny as my thoughts roamed to Quinn Fabray the goddess of McKinley. I think of her beautiful face and how I bet her golden hair is silky smooth, the way she smells of lavender and how when she smiles she has the slightest hint of a dimple. Her breasts aren't huge, but they aren't small and her nipples are probably pink and puffy and taste fucking delicious. I slide my hand down my body imagining it's Quinn, I slide my hand in my pants moaning at how wet I am. I rub my clit ever so slightly and close my eyes, "Fuck Quinn!" I yell. I slide my finger into my tight wet pussy and pinch my nipple, I curl my finger slightly and scream in ecstasy, "Yes Quinn baby!" I slide another finger in my pussy, my palm brushing my clit everytime I thrust in, "FUCK QUINN BABY YESSSSSSS!" I shout throwing myself over the edge of ecstasy.

"What the fuck you little freak, Quinn is mine!" Finn Hudson yells at me stepping forward menacingly. He grabs me by my collar and picks me up throwing me against the floor, my head crashing into the floor. He stalks towards me and punches me in the face, kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. When he finally ends his relentless beating, he kicks me one last time, spits on me, and basically screeches, "she's mine you little freak, who would ever want a little shit like you anyway face it nobody will ever love you. "

An hour after Finn left I can finally move, I crawl towards my bed the pain radiating throughout my whole body. I climb onto my bed and lay my head upon my pillow sobbing at the truth in Finns words. I close my eyes and calm down refusing to continue to feel sorry for myself, I'm going to win Quinn's heart and Finn fucking Hudson will regret this day. Thirty minutes later my phone goes off and Kurt texts me telling me that he is on his way, I reply with an ok and my breath catches as the move I made makes the pain shoot through my body. I get up about twenty minutes later and look at my window wincing at the pain, I take a few pain pills and sit on my window ledge, the best part is I can see everyone, but nobody can see me. I see a red VW beetle stop in front of my house and my nose scrunches up, that's not Kurts car. I see my flamboyant friend step out of the car and he looks like he's saying something to whomever had been driving, the driver side door opens and my breath hitches because Quinn Fabray just stepped out of the car. I get up quickly ignoring my pain I stumble down the stairs and swiftly walk towards the door. I hear a faint knock on the door and I open the door smiling softly, hopefully hiding my pain well. Kurt smiles looking at me expectantly, I move out of the way as a sign for them to walk in. "What do I owe this pleasure of having Quinn Fabray in my house." I say chuckling softly wincing at the pain in my ribs.

"Very funny Rachel, if you must know Mercedes busted my window and I needed a ride, Quinn offered her services." Kurt states as if this is the most obvious thing in the world, I nod feeling whoozy. Kurt sits down on my brown leather couch and takes out what I presume is my homework."Rachel, come sit so I can show you what to do for your homework." Kurt says patting the seat beside Quinn and himself, I walk over stumbling and the whoozy feeling increases. Before I reach the couch, I crash to the ground and the last thing I hear is Quinns angelic voice telling me to keep holding on.


End file.
